


all i have, i will give to you

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Rose gives Rey some Tender Love And Care, Sleepiness, Winter, i just love these space gfs. thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: Rose worries Rey isn't getting enough sleep around Christmastime. Also, she has a very important question for her.(just random fluff, really.)





	all i have, i will give to you

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this ship!!! but mostly i'm just happy to find a f/f ship in a fandom i'm involved with rn!!! that's so rare in my life!!! as a lesbian i am LIVING!!!
> 
> title is from "our song" by the xx + that's also the song rose sings on the drive. and yes rose drives a truck because she's just that bitch

"What's the matter?"

Rose gives Rey a strange look as she slides into the passenger seat of her truck. The words linger on her lips like glue as Rey shakes her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Why? Do I look sad?" Rey questions, pulling the seatbelt across her chest and buckling it.

"Not sad. Just like... you’ve just walked in on Finn and Poe getting it on or something," Rose giggles.

"Oh my god, Rose, no." Rey has to take a second to push that horrid image from her brain, making an exaggerated gagging motion. "I don’t want to see that. I love them, they’re my best friends, but I could live without knowing what they do in bed.”

"Says the girl who licked whipped cream off my face at a party before," Rose snorts. She fixes her messy bun in the mirror before shifting into drive, pulling down the street. "Anyways, merry Christmas. Or whatever."

"Merry Christmas or whatever to you too, babe," Rey laughs quietly. "How's your morning been?"

"Nonexistent. I woke up ten minutes ago. Drove here as soon as my hair was up."

"That explains why you're so radiant," Rey says with a smile. "You always glow more after you first wake up."

"Shh." Rose rolls her eyes and turns up the radio, starting to silently hum along to the song on the radio. Rey recognizes it almost immediately; she doesn’t know the title nor the band, but she’s heard it on Rose’s Spotify playlist enough to hum along.

_“Well, I know all the words to take you apart; you know I know you’re hurt, I want to mend your heart...”_ Rose suddenly sings, eyes focused on the road ahead of them. Her voice is soft, nearly a whisper, but loud enough for Rey to hear and blush at. Something about the emphasis that she puts on the lyrics makes Rey’s heart skip a beat. "How's _your_ morning been so far?" Rose asks, turning down the radio as they pull onto her street.

"Ah... tiring, honestly. I didn't sleep. Stayed up all night with Finn, he had another nightmare and – " Rey takes notice of the pouting glare that Rose shoots her way, dark strands of hair framing her face perfectly. “What? What’s that look for?”

"When was the last time you slept, Rey?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"That's not a good answer."

"You don't sleep either!"

"Doesn't mean it's okay that you don't." Rose puts her hand over her girlfriend’s and they sit in the car, staring at each other long after she turns the engine off. "I love you, Rey."

"I know." Rey shies away from her and pulls her scarf up around her mouth, covering up half her face. "It's cold. Let's go inside."

"My house is still cold."

"Okay." Rey shrugs, getting out and walking up to her front door. Knowing Rose never locks it for some reason, Rey walks right in then sits down on the soft carpet. Rose follows her into the house soon after, closing the door and plopping down on her knees in front of her.

"Hey," Rose says. "Hey, look at me." Rey does, and Rose continues. "You scare me sometimes, you know?"

"Why?"

"Telling me you don't remember when you last slept, not saying 'I love you' back when you normally do, blowing my reactions off. Tell me what's going on in your head, Rey. Please."

Rey sighs loudly and lies back, resting her hands on her stomach. "It's just... you know Christmas is fucking hard for me. And Finn's been doing better, yeah, but... I still wish I could be a better friend somehow. I know it’s not possible, but I wish I could just take away his pain. It just scares me so much." She grimaces at the bitter taste in her mouth and shakes her head. “Sorry.”

"Don't be sorry." Rose crawls over to lie on her side next to her, picking up one of Rey’s hands and folding their fingers together. "I don't want you to have to worry." She doesn't say anything more after that, and Rey’s grateful for it. That's the thing about Rose: she understands when silence is necessary.

After about ten minutes, Rey decides to give a little laugh, poking Rose's cheek with a cold finger. "Would you rather cuddle somewhere comfier than the floor?" she asks.

Rose doesn't answer, instead standing up and pulling Rey up with her. Rey squeaks a bit at the sudden motion. She flies up a little too fast and crashes into her girlfriend’s body, then wraps her arms around her. Rose pushes herself up on her toes to kiss Rey’s nose and takes her into her – their – room. Rey sits on the bed with her back against the headboard, and Rose climbs into her lap.

"Hey," Rose finally says, looking at Rey as they face each other. "I love you, Rey. You know that.

“I know, Rose. I love you too.”

“And I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Rey pulls back a bit and tilts her head to the side. “Ask me anything.”

“Move in with me?”

The words sound so sweet, like more of an enticing request than a question. Rose’s cheeks glow pink and Rey tries to find the right words.

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Yes. If – if that’s okay with you. Only if you wanted to. I just thought...” She glances away and presses her lips together in thought for a moment, then looks back at Rey. “We’ve been together long enough, and we only live a couple streets away anyways. I just wanna make it official.”

“But Finn, and...”

“Isn’t Poe moving in with you guys anyway?”

Rey huffs, her chest deflating slowly. “Yes,” she sighs. “I just don’t want to intrude on you.”

“Intrude? _Babe.”_ Rose cups Rey’s face with her hands, soft as always. “I want you to live with me. I really, really do. Besides...” She grabs at the blanket by them and pulls it up around them. “...I want to make sure you’re getting a proper amount of sleep.”

“Is this what it always comes back to?” Rey asks, rolling her eyes. “You worry about me too much, love.”

“Maybe so. Can’t help it when my girlfriend is an actual angel, though.”

Rey simply replies with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is electrasweetheart in case you want more gay ramblings


End file.
